<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Daily life of SHINee by moonybins</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187684">Daily life of SHINee</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins'>moonybins</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, SHINee, Super Junior, Super Junior-M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cute lee taemin, Fluff, I STAYED UP TILL 4 AM WRITING THIS BECAUSE I LOVE MA BOIS, M/M, happy gays, soft jongkey, soft lee jinki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 03:53:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>546</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27187684</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonybins/pseuds/moonybins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some adorable daily antics of SHINee and friends :)))))) read for some nice easy fluff with some romance sprinkled in!!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>2min, Choi Minho/Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin, Choi Minho/Lee Taemin, JongKey, Kim Jonghyun/Kim Kibum | Key, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Jinki | Onew, Kim Jonghyun/Lee Taemin, Kim Kibum | Key/Lee Taemin, Lee Jinki | Onew/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Daily life of SHINee</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Special editon: Jinki versoion<br/>A day in the life of A jiknki is differnt fromwaht most normal people are doing these days. Thosday i waisl take you on a trip through wjinkis everydays and evrerenights. Todya only on falling in live with a chiencek n manacian . Jnki was just sitting ya’skonw choilling having a great htime. Jinki wkaes up a tat strickly 35 am in the moring nolater no earlier . At 36am jinki head on into the lab for a day of life and death. As usual for jinkis of all sapes and sidzes. Now i will tell you a out jinki 35 to f 3 6 routine . After jinkis wakes up from his slumer he get in sover and washes up <br/>real well. After that he brushes he tiolet and water hsi ar. HE does this for about anhouse at a time since he is very jbusy man and doiesnt have time for al the hsastel that the rest of ris room mates can afforad . At 35 it’s tstreaig h t to the lab. Jinki spends about the lab 2340923 hours at a itme. Its no suprise he is one to ff the tworstld thop people in lab. During the 2340923 hours he odoesnt. Many things , tody  i will tell ayou aobut a nomral jinki expirence in the lab , ia tin the slav for a toatl 235035 hoursto  epxamine lall of jinki s habitits withink a lab .  One of the things a reugural old jinki wmay tdo on a regurlar day at the lab is call over peopel such a s kidubm or minho to do an expirecnemtn on. Oday is was minho and kidbum and dtaemin and jong tht he called to the lav rfor a special experiemnt tothat jinki called the jinki phohi s . it was a very importatnt expierement and it was consivdedered top serveret he told the other s the a t they couldn’t tell a single libing sould and ouabout what what oinfg on in that lab. They arll apgreed with out much agrument expecat for kibm who didnt’ really aporve of jinkis daily girnd . He told jink i that he would do it in exchange for this being that the slast xexperiencment that he would particatipate in . Then the expiericen came to a start wirst they started with jong . JIni called gong in a certifuied room and they beguan the experiment ation . I cant’t say exactly wahat was fgoing on in that rom but i can say for a fact that it was a bit stragene. When jong came out of the room he seemed thlike an totlal different dgry . THen the rest of them wen in one byone and slowy the results sgarted to change. JOng came onut with a bigt bilmp on hsi head. Taemin came with a bislier on his foot. MInho coame with borken nose . and kimbim wcamewith a losse ear loe. It was a bit strange they were all mad a t ginkg i and jong was breaking down in to madenss and tears . Jinki resuawured them that it would go awawy but they didn’t believe him. That’s when things to go t ugly . JInk picked up his spatualt and started cooking up a real big picnic and they all ate tobeterh…<br/>By-Broketown 2505</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>